


Reminiscence is Madness

by foxjar



Series: Furiae [4]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Era, Drama, F/M, Sexual Coercion, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Victim Aroused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Furiae pulls Caim into her nightmares right alongside her.
Relationships: Caim/Furiae (Drag-On Dragoon)
Series: Furiae [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/872781
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Reminiscence is Madness

**Author's Note:**

> For [Get Your Words Out](https://getyourwordsout.dreamwidth.org) 7 Days, 7 Stories: Day 6.

The castle slumbers at night. Life within always starts to wind down once the darkness sets in. If Caim requires the assistance of a servant, he knows where to find them. But they won't come if he doesn't ask. They cannot read his mind.

The halls are usually quiet at this hour, but here Furiae is, nails scratching against Caim's door. She has come to summon him yet again.

"I had a bad dream," she says, voice muffled through the wood of his door. "A terrible, wretched dream."

Her voice pulls Caim out of his dreams. He throws off his blanket and rolls out of bed, feet bare against the cold ground as he makes his way to the door.

The path seems so oddly skewed in the dark, stretching on for what feels like miles. Moonlight creeps in through the window, illuminating the distortion. It disappears when he blinks, leaving nothing but the door in front of him.

He must be tired. Exhausted, in fact — he spent all afternoon training out in the courtyard with his sword.

The doorknob feels so heavy in his hand. It creaks as he turns it, ancient brass churning to life.

_Why is it so damn heavy?_

Once he's pushed open the door, Furiae flies into his arms. He pats her head, hair like silk. She feels so fragile against him, as if his arms alone could crush her, but he's wrong. Furiae is stronger than he could ever understand.

His sister is someone to fear. A raging storm of emotion.

Furiae's breasts press against his bare chest. He pushes against her shoulder, but she is steel. He should be more understanding; his beloved sister has just had a nightmare, after all.

But something feels off as she leads him back to his bed. She slips beneath the covers, cuddling him. Her hand smooths across his stomach, trailing up to trace the shape of his abs.

And yet Caim still tells himself that she is afraid, that her nightmares drove her here to his room. He's still so tired, eyes so heavy. Even when she's crawling on top of him, twisting her body to dominate his.

"I've always wanted you," she says, lifting up the skirt of her dress. "Oh, how I have wanted you."

Fingers dip into his pants. She's stroking him, coaxing him to hardness, and it's this that finally starts to wake him up. He grips her shoulders, ready to push her off of him, but she cries.

"If you loved me, you'd let me do this."

 _But I do love you,_ Caim thinks. _Just not like this._

He doesn't say a word. She whispers in his ear, telling him about how frequently she touches herself in her bed. To thoughts of him. Her brother.

Caim squeezes his eyes shut. She might not be able to make out his expression in the dark like this, but he still turns away. He turns away from the one person he trusted, the one he has always fought to protect.

Her hand is on him — soft, wrong — and then he's inside her. Heat courses through him and his hips buck involuntarily.

She moans his name as if it is the most beautiful sound, a song for the ages. Her voice has always been so clear, so beautiful. Now it is tainted and a shell of its former self. Her voice no longer brings him joy; he merely shudders at the sound.

"I've held back for so long," Furiae says, her body moving to the beat of their synchronized breaths. "Don't you want me?"

Caim isn't sure anymore, not when he's inside of her.

No, but yes.

If he loved her enough, she could have the world. But the only world she wants is Caim, even as his hands clench the sheets, fighting against his body's urges. Maybe if he could have loved her better, it wouldn't have had to happen like this. He wouldn't have to listen to the awkward, low moans escaping her lips.

If he loved her more, maybe he would have fought harder to keep her body from his own.

"I will be your queen," Furiae declares, wrenching his hands from the sheets. She kisses his knuckles before bringing his hands to her breasts, cupping her through the thin fabric of her dress.

_And what of Inuart? What will he be?_

Caim doesn't ask, because he understands now: there was never a place for Inuart between them. Even as her betrothed, Inuart meant nothing to her. Somehow that hurts more than the fact that she is using his body for her own pleasure. The betrayal stings.

_Why me? Why now?_

Caim can't hurt her, but neither can he deny her cravings. His body, too, betrays him. Releasing inside of her fills him with the strongest shame he has ever experienced in his life. Just a few hours ago, he had felt so smug, like he was on top of the world. No one could touch him, and no one could topple his pride.

Except Furiae. He just didn't know she had it in her to try.

She pats her stomach, telling him about all of the children they will have. She doesn't want them — detests them, in fact — but they will need an heir eventually. A little prince or princess to carry on their line.

He wonders what manner of nightmare led her to this moment, to the darkness of his bedroom and the sin of his embrace. When he touches her hair now, it feels stiff like straw, no longer as beautiful as it once was. But maybe he had been deluding himself, turning from the obvious. Maybe the signs had been there all along, begging him to look, to see.

She tightens around him, still not sated. She craves more, an unquenchable lust that has been slumbering for as long as she has been alive. There will be no end.

Furiae laughs, finally broken. Finally free.

Caim won't be far behind.


End file.
